


no drug like me

by amyzers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Honestly not sure what this is, Jitzu, Okay bye, but i mean its, i wrote this in like one sitting, so please forgive me for any mistakes, so whos complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzers/pseuds/amyzers
Summary: tzuyu's all alone, but jihyo's got her back.





	no drug like me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something small and different, almost completely dialogue, to get my mind off things.
> 
> the dialogue's in italics just to make it easier to read, and because that many quotations marks would look ugly lol.
> 
> this was just a small idea i had, super lowkey compared to my last fic, so hopefully it's a fast and simple read. 
> 
> -
> 
> i also made a carly rae jepson mashup (no drug like me x julien) that i think would be good background music to listen to as you read,
> 
> take a listen if you'd like
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OEclya4KcQnFA8pEEfCjwwiyY0mBiH9P/view 
> 
> it's also where i got the title from, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> (this isn't really related, but self-promo, you know?)
> 
> anyway, enjoy :)

The walls were thin, so when Tzuyu heard a soft bump coming from just outside her room, she rose up from her bed.

_Hello?_

_Is someone there?_

_Hi._

_You must be new._

_I am._

_Who are you?_

_I'm Jihyo._

_I'm Tzuyu._

_Nice to meet you, Tzuyu._

_Nice to meet you, too._

_Have you been here for long?_

_Yeah._

_I've been here for really long._

_Oh. Okay._

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing._

_It's just, I'm all alone in here,_

_And it's my first day,_

_And I'm really scared._

_Well, if you ever need someone to talk to,_

_I'll be here._

_As long as you need me._

_As long as I need you?_

_As long as you need me._

_Oh. Okay._

_Good._

_It's getting late now._

_Let's go to sleep, yeah?_

_Wait._

_I just have one question._

_What is it?_

_Does it get better?_

_All of this._

_Does it get better?_

**_…_ **

_Yes._

_It gets better._

_We can talk more in the morning, okay?_

_You'll be here in the morning?_

_Of course I will._

_As long as you need me._

_Oh. Right._

_Goodnight, Jihyo._

_Goodnight, Tzuyu._

 

* * *

 

The walls were thin, so when Tzuyu heard voices coming from the other room, she decided it was safe to start talking.

_Jihyo? Are you there?_

_I'm here, Tzuyu._

_Good morning._

_Good morning._

_Have you eaten breakfast yet?_

_I did._

_It wasn't that good, though._

_What did you have?_

_Eggs, toast, fruit, and juice._

_What about you?_

_I had the same thing,_

_But I also got a pudding cup._

_How'd you get that?_

_I thought that was only for dessert._

_It is._

_But I've been here for so long,_

_All I had to do was ask._

_You should try it._

_Okay._

_I will._

_I have to go now._

_I know._

_I have to go too._

_Talk to you tonight?_

_Of course._

_Bye, Tzuyu._

_Bye, Jihyo._

 

* * *

 

The walls were thin, so Tzuyu could hear the conversation in the other room.

It didn't sound good.

She didn't talk to Jihyo that night.

 

* * *

 

_Tzuyu? Are you up?_

_I'm up._

_Good morning, Jihyo._

_Good morning._

_Why didn't you talk to me last night?_

_I overheard the nurse._

_I didn't want to disturb you._

_Oh._

_That's very nice of you._

_But don't worry about that._

_I'm getting better, I promise._

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Hey._

_Yeah?_

_I asked the lady for pudding this time._

_Did you get it?_

_I did!_

_I got to eat pudding for breakfast!_

_That's good._

_I'm happy for you._

_Thank you for telling me._

_You're welcome._

**_…_ **

_So, will you be here tonight?_

_Yes, I will._

_I'll be here as long as you need me._

_Oh. Right._

_Promise?_

_I promise._

The walls were thin, so when the promise was made, they could hear the smile on the other girl's face.

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu rested her back against the wall.

It was just before bedtime, the perfect time to talk.

_Jihyo?_

_You there?_

_I'm here, Tzuyu._

_I have a question._

_What is it?_

_How long have you been here?_

_Oh._

_I don't know._

_A long time, though._

_How do you know?_

_I feel like I've been here a month,_

_But I know it's only been a week._

_Well,_

_When I came here I had short hair._

_Then I had long hair, all the way to my waist._

_And now it's short again._

_Oh._

_What's wrong?_

_You sound sad._

_It's nothing,_

_It's stupid._

_No, your feelings are never stupid._

_You can trust me._

_What's wrong?_

_It's just,_

_There's nothing in here._

_And I don't get a lot of time outside,_

_So it gets lonely._

_I feel lonely._

_…_

_I felt lonely, too._

_It gets better, though._

_Just give it some time._

_How do you know?_

_Well, before you,_

_Someone else lived in your room._

_Her name was Nayeon._

_We were friends._

_She sounds nice._

_She was._

_But don't worry about being lonely anymore._

_You have me now._

_Thank you, Jihyo._

_You're welcome._

_No,_

_I mean, thank you for keeping your promise._

_No one's ever done that for me before._

_No problem._

_It's what friends are for._

_We're friends?_

_Of course we are._

_I mean,_

_Only if you want to be._

_I've never had that before either._

_Yeah, I think I'd like that._

_I'm glad._

_Me too._

_I want to talk more,_

_But it's getting late._

_Talk more tomorrow?_

_You already know the answer._

_Talk more tomorrow._

_Good night, Tzuyu._

_Good night, Jihyo._

 

* * *

 

It became tradition. It became routine.

The sound that woke her from bed, the words that lulled her to sleep.

The person that got her through the day, the girl that helped her get better.

 

* * *

 

_Tell me more about you._

_What do you want to know?_

_Anything,_

_Anything to get to know you better._

_How you look, what you like._

_Anything._

_Well, I have short black hair, to my shoulders._

_I'm short, I think, shorter than the nurse at least,_

_But that's all I can tell you._

_I don't really remember what I look like._

_What about you?_

_I have long black hair,_

_And if you're short, then I think I'm tall,_

_Because I'm taller than the nurse._

_I don't remember anything else, either,_

_But I remember that I like music._

_Me too!_

_I like to sing,_

_But I don't remember a lot of songs._

_I remember some songs._

_We should sing together sometime,_

_How would you like that?_

_I'd like that very much, Tzuyu,_

_I'd like that very much._

_Let's do this every day, then._

_Do what?_

_Share one thing about each other,_

_Every day, so we can get to know each other._

_Sounds fun!_

_Just one, though,_

_So we won't run out._

_If we run out, we can always sing._

_Next time, then._

_Next time, we can sing._

_Next time, then,_

_And the time after that,_

_And the time after that._

_As long as I need you._

_As long as you need me._

 

* * *

 

The walls were thin, but Tzuyu didn't need to hear anything to know Jihyo was already on the other side—waiting for her, just like she promised.

_Good morning, Jihyo._

_Good morning, Tzuyu._

_Do you still get the pudding for breakfast?_

_I do._

_I got two, actually,_

_And I didn't even ask._

_Really?_

_The lady said it was my birthday._

_I don't remember what day it was,_

_But I trust her._

_And I got an extra pudding out of it!_

_Happy birthday, Tzuyu!_

_Thank you, Jihyo._

_How would you like the first song we sing to be Happy Birthday?_

_I remember this one._

_I'd love that._

_Great!_

_Ready?_

_I'm ready._

_Okay._

_One, two, three,_

_Happy Birthday…_

 

* * *

 

_Thing of the Day,_

_Thing of the Day?_

_What's that?_

_You know,_

_The thing we share every day._

_Sorry, is that a bad name?_

_Oh._

_No, no._

_It's perfect._

_Okay!_

_I'll start._

_Thing of the Day, Day One._

_My favorite color is blue._

_Good choice!_

_Day One,_

_My favorite color is purple._

_That's also a pretty color!_

They laughed.

_This is fun!_

_I can't wait to learn more about you._

_Me too._

_Talk more tonight?_

_Talk more tonight._

_Bye, Tzuyu._

_Bye Jihyo._

 

* * *

 

_If we share things in the morning,_

_Can we sing at night?_

_How about,_

_Song of the day?_

_That's perfect!_

_Song of the day, Day One_

**_…_ **

_What should it be?_

_I have an idea._

_What is it?_

_Close your eyes._

_Why?_

_It's a lullaby._

_Oh._

_Will I fall asleep, then?_

_I hope so._

_That's what lullabies are supposed to be._

_Oh, then goodnight, Jihyo._

_I can't say that if I'm asleep._

_Oh, right._

_Goodnight, Tzuyu._

_Are your eyes closed?_

_They're closed._

_Okay._

_Sweet dreams, Tzuyu._

And Jihyo sang her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It became normal. It became everyday.

The smiles to say good morning, the songs to say goodnight.

The girl to make her day, the girl to make her heart.

It became a need. She became her everything.

 

* * *

 

_Thing of the Day, Day Fifteen,_

_Strawberry is the best flavor._

_Interesting,_

_But I'm sad to say I disagree._

_Really?_

_What can beat strawberry?_

_Chocolate is the king of flavors!_

_Has chocolate ever tasted bad?_

_No, but,_

_I'm sorry, I don't make the rules._

_I mean,_

_Okay, you have a point._

_Strawberry just means something to me,_

_I guess._

_What do you mean?_

_I don't remember much,_

_But I used to have a friend, I think,_

_Before all of this._

_She really liked strawberries._

_Aw,_

_That's cute._

_Just for that,_

_I'll allow you to like strawberry over chocolate._

_That's nice of you._

_But if chocolate is your favorite,_

_It might just become my favorite, too._

They both smiled at that.

_I have to go now._

_I know,_

_Me too._

_Talk more tonight._

_I already have a song in mind._

_I can't wait._

_Bye, Jihyo._

_Bye, Tzuyu._

 

* * *

 

_Let's switch things up._

_What do you mean?_

_This time, you can sing me to sleep._

_But, but,_

_I'm not as good as you._

_What are you talking about?_

_I hear you sometimes, singing with me._

_You sound like an angel, Tzuyu._

_I do?_

_I'm sure of it._

_In fact,_

_I'm not too sure you aren't actually an angel._

Tzuyu laughed.

_Okay, sweet talker._

_How about instead,_

_We sing together?_

_Sounds perfect._

 

* * *

 

Time passed faster when she had someone to look forward to.

She felt like she was getting better, she really did.

Jihyo meant more to her than she knew, did more for her than anyone else in this place.

Maybe she should tell her that.

Yeah, she'll tell her that.

Next time.

 

* * *

 

_Thing of the Day, Day Ninety._

_We've been doing this for ninety days?_

_Already?_

_That's crazy._

_Time flies, I guess._

_Yeah,_

_I guess it does._

_Anyway,_

_Day Ninety,_

Tzuyu took a deep breath.

_I wanted to say thank you, Jihyo._

_What for?_

_For all of this._

_I know it's not much,_

_But you've done so much for me._

_You mean a lot to me,_

_And I wanted to say thank you._

_Oh._

Jihyo smiled.

_Well, you're welcome._

_Thank you, too._

_It's nice to have someone to talk to, again._

_But that's what friends are for, right?_

_Right, friends._

Tzuyu wasn't sure how she liked the taste of that word.

She smiled, anyway, not that Jihyo could see it if she didn't.

_Yeah._

_That's what friends are for._

_As long as you need me._

_Hey!_

_Isn't that my line?_

_It can be our line._

_I'm here for you, too,_

_Just so you know._

_I know._

_I'm here, too._

They smiled.

_As long as you need me._

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu was getting better for sure, she knew it.

The nurse even told her so.

She owed it to Jihyo. She owed it all to Jihyo.

She couldn't have done it without her.

The thing was, she wasn't sure if Jihyo was getting better, too.

\--

The walls were thin, so Tzuyu could hear the screams as Jihyo was dragged out of her room.

Her room was awfully quiet after that.

She didn't sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

The walls were thin, but Tzuyu couldn't hear anything.

 _Hello,_ the nurse said. _Here's your breakfast._

Tzuyu took the tray gratefully.

 _Same pudding?_ the nurse asked.

_Oh,_

_No thank you._

The nurse frowned.

_Are you sure? You've had it every day._

Tzuyu shook her head politely, thinking only about the empty room next door.

_I'm just not feeling it today._

_Thank you, though._

_You're welcome. Goodbye, then._

Tzuyu nodded, and she was alone again.

She was alone for a while, after that.

 

* * *

 

_Thing of the Day, Day Ninety-One._

_I don't know where you went,_

_But I hope you're okay._

_In the meantime,_

_I'll keep this up so we don't lose track, okay?_

_How embarrassing would it be to start all over again?_

She laughed, but there was nothing behind it.

_Come back soon, okay?_

_I'll be right here,_

_Just remember that._

_Remember me, okay?_

_I'll be right here._

_As long as you need me._

_\--_

_Song of the day, Day Ninety-Three._

_I don't remember the name of the song,_

_But it was the first one you sang to me._

_I think I had the best sleep of my life that night._

Tzuyu sighed and rested her head against the wall.

It felt colder than before.

_Anyway,_

_Here it goes._

\--

_Thing of the Day, Day Ninety-Five._

_I'm sorry, I forgot to do this yesterday._

_I overslept, so I didn't even have time to eat breakfast._

_I'll say two today, to make up for it._

_Number one: I didn't get the chance to say it back,_

_But you have the voice of an angel, too,_

_And I'm not sure you aren't one yourself, either._

_Number two:_

She took a deep breath, calming a heartbeat towards a girl who wasn't even there to hear it.

_Number two: I think I've fallen,_

_I think I've fallen in love with you._

_\--_

_Thing of the Day, Day One Hundred._

_I already said it before,_

_But somehow it feels right to say it again,_

_On Day One Hundred._

_Jihyo,_

And even the mere sound of her name was enough to bring a smile to Tzuyu's face.

_Jihyo,_

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

The nurse came by to drop off her breakfast, but Tzuyu stopped her before she could leave.

_Can I ask you a question?_

The nurse paused her actions. _What is it?_

_What happened to Jihyo?_

_The girl next door._

_She hasn't been there for a while._

The nurse's expression quickly changed. _Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to talk about other patients._

Tzuyu tensed, almost shot out of her bed.

_Is she okay, though?_

_Can you at least tell me if she's okay?_

Tzuyu's shoulders fell.

_That's all I need to know,_

_If she's okay or not._

_Please._

The nurse couldn't help but soften as her words. _She's fine. There's no need to worry._

But all Tzuyu's been doing these past weeks was worry.

The nurse seemed to tell. _She should be back soon,_ she added. _Just wait a little longer._

Tzuyu bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

_Okay,_

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

The nurse left and Tzuyu sighed.

Jihyo was okay. That was good.

She just had to wait a little longer.

A little longer?

She would wait forever for Jihyo.

 

* * *

 

The nurse was right.

The walls were thin, so Tzuyu could hear the moment Jihyo walked back into her room.

Her blanket fell to the floor as she scrambled to sit up straight.

_Jihyo?_

_Is that you?_

There wasn't an answer, and Tzuyu was afraid she made the whole thing up in her head.

She wouldn't be surprised. Maybe she wasn't getting better, after all.

But then there was another sound, a softer sound. A weight against the wall, a presence missing for so long Tzuyu could almost feel it on her fingertips.

_Jihyo?_

_Hi, Tzuyu._

Tzuyu couldn't stop the tears that came with her voice.

She missed that voice so much.

_Jihyo!_

_You're back!_

_Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

_Did they do anything to you?_

_What happened?_

To say Tzuyu was worried was the understatement of the century, but Jihyo's small chuckle to her (slight) panic attack was enough to calm her down, if only for a moment.

_Breath, Tzuyu._

_Breathe._

_Yes, I'm okay._

_No, I'm not hurt._

_No, they didn't hurt me._

_And I don't know what happened._

_What do you mean you don't know what happened?_

_You were gone for two weeks!_

_I only know this because I kept count with our Thing of the Day._

_It felt like months without you._

**_..._ **

_I was scared._

_I don't remember what happened._

_And I'm sorry I scared you,_

_I'm so so sorry._

_I'm here now, though, okay?_

_I can't tell you what happened, but for now,_

_I'm here._

_You can breathe now, Tzuyu._

_You promise you're okay?_

_I promise._

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Will you,_

_Will you sing me a song?_

_I haven't been sleeping too well._

_Of course I will._

_Any requests?_

_Yeah,_

_The first song you sang._

_I'll sing with you._

_Okay._

Jihyo smiled.

_Ready?_

_I'm ready._

_Alright._

_Goodnight, Tzuyu._

_Why are you saying goodnight?_

_Because we'll both be asleep by the end of this._

_Oh, right._

Tzuyu smiled.

_Goodnight, Jihyo._

_Okay._

_Ready?_

_I'm ready._

_One, two, three,_

So they sang the night away, and they sang Tzuyu's worries along with it.

She had the best sleep of her life that night.

 

* * *

 

_Thing of the Day, Day One Hundred and Three,_

_We're already that far?_

_Yeah,_

_You were gone for a while._

_I'm sorry._

_You don't need to apologize._

_You're here now,_

_And that's all that matters._

_Right._

_I'm here now._

_Anyway,_

_Day One Hundred and Three,_

Tzuyu smiled.

_I missed you, Jihyo._

_I missed you a lot._

_I missed you too, Tzuyu._

_More than you know._

They enjoyed a silence after that, sharing comfort in the knowledge that the other girl was right there, just on the other side of the wall.

_About that, though._

_About what?_

_About my time away._

_I said I don't remember much,_

_But there's one thing I remember._

_What is it?_

_Do you mind if I add one more thing,_

_To our Thing of the Day?_

_I know I'm breaking the rules,_

_But it'll be just this once._

_I promise._

_Of course you can._

Jihyo never broke her promises, anyway.

_Day One Hundred and Three._

_I'm leaving next week._

 

* * *

 

_Can I have a pudding cup with that?_

The nurse smiled. _Of course you can._

_Are things better? Now that the girl is back?_

Tzuyu's lips were tight.

_I guess you could say that._

_I'm glad._

_Goodbye, then._

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu closed her eyes. It wasn't like she had anything to look at, anyway.

_Jihyo?_

_Are you there?_

_Hi, Tzuyu._

_I'm here._

_Will you sing me a song?_

_Of course I will._

_Any requests?_

_No._

_Anything is fine._

_I just want to hear your voice._

**_…_ **

_I didn't get the chance to say it back,_

_But you have the voice of an angel, too,_

_And I'm not sure you aren't one yourself, either._

Jihyo laughed.

Tzuyu tried to.

_Okay, sweet talker._

_Goodnight, then._

_Goodnight._

_Sweet dreams_

And so Jihyo sang Tzuyu to sleep, just like she always did.

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu sighed.

A couple days passed, normal ones, just like before.

A couple days was a lot, though, and it was about time she asked.

Before it was too late.

_Jihyo?_

_Yes, Tzuyu?_

_I have a question._

_What is it?_

_When do you leave?_

She braced herself for the answer.

**…**

_Tomorrow._

_I leave tomorrow._

_Oh._

**_…_ **

_Congratulations, by the way._

_I forgot to say it before._

_Right._

_Thank you._

_That means tonight's our last Song of the Day,_

_Doesn't it?_

_Oh._

_Right._

_Yeah._

_Well if that's the case,_

_Will you sing with me?_

**_…_ **

_It's been a while since we sang together._

_Of course I will._

_Goodnight then, Jihyo._

_Goodnight, Tzuyu._

_Ready?_

_Wait,_

_What song are we singing?_

_You already know, don't you?_

Guilty as charged.

_I do._

They smiled, a sad one, but a real one nonetheless.

_Alright then._

_Ready?_

_I'm ready._

_Okay._

_Here we go._

_One, two, three,_

And they sang the night away together—just like the first time, and as they fell asleep and the lyrics swam away, for the last time.

 

* * *

 

_It's time for me to go._

_I know._

_But before you go,_

_Can we do one last Thing of the Day?_

_Of course we can._

_Okay._

_Thing of the Day, Day One Hundred and Ten._

_I'll miss you, Jihyo._

**_…_ **

_Thing of the Day, Day One Hundred and Ten._

_I'll come visit sometime._

_Do you promise?_

_I promise._

**_…_ **

_I have to go now._

_I know._

_Okay._

Tzuyu felt the air change, and her words came faster than her thoughts.

_Wait!_

_Yes?_

_I have one more thing to add,_

_To our Thing of the Day._

_Is that okay?_

_Of course it is._

_(Something else I didn't get the chance to say.)_

But Tzuyu froze, and her thoughts came rushing back.

_I, I, I'll,_

She took a deep breath and rested her back against the wall, against where she knew Jihyo was, too.

She sighed.

_I'll be waiting for you._

Jihyo smiled.

_I'll be waiting for you, too._

_I promise._

Tzuyu smiled, but she knew the promise was empty.

Jihyo already broke their first one, anyway.

_Goodbye, then._

_Goodbye, then._

\--

The walls were thin, so Tzuyu made sure to wait until she heard the door close before she fell onto her bed.

She closed her eyes.

**…**

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

The day pass, slow, silent, meaningless.

Tzuyu wasn't getting better for sure, she knew it.

The nurse even told her so.

She owed it to Jihyo. She owed it all to Jihyo.

 

* * *

 

Jihyo didn't come back.

Tzuyu didn't blame her.

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu sighed.

She set her empty pudding cup aside and fell to her bed

The walls were thin, though, so when Tzuyu heard a soft bump coming from just outside her room, she rose up from her bed.

_Hello?_

_Is someone there?_

Tzuyu felt her heart skip a beat.

_Hi._

_I'm here._

_You must be new._

She felt something else, too.

Familiarity.

It all felt so familiar.

_I am._

_Who are you?_

_I'm Tzuyu._

_Oh._

_Hi, Tzuyu._

_I'm Sana._

_Nice to meet you, Sana._

_Have you been here for long?_

_Not too long,_

_But it's been a while._

_Oh. Okay._

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, it's just,_

_I'm all alone in here._

_And I'm scared._

Tzuyu ached at Sana's words, heard herself in the things she said.

She sighed.

Jihyo didn't come back, but Tzuyu thought about her anyway.

She thought about all the time she spent with her, and against all her judgment, she smiled.

_Well, if you ever need someone to talk to,_

_I'll be here._

_Really?_

_That's good._

_It's time to go now,_

_But we can talk later._

_Wait!_

_I just have one question._

_What is it?_

(But Tzuyu already knew what it was before Sana asked.)

_Does it get better?_

_All of this._

_Does it get better?_

Tzuyu closed her eyes, and just like that, every single day passed by in a flash.

She thought back, to the sound that woke her from bed, the words that lulled her to sleep.

She taught back, to the person that got her through the day, the girl that helped her get better.

She thought back, to the smiles to say good morning, the songs to say goodnight.

She thought back, to the girl to make her day, and the girl to make her heart.

To Jihyo, the girl that made it all okay.

And Tzuyu smiled.

_Yes._

_It gets better._

_You can trust me._

_Okay._

_Thank you._

_For what?_

_For being here._

_No one's ever done that before._

_Well, you can count on me._

_I promise._

_You promise?_

_I promise._

And Tzuyu had no intentions on breaking that promise.

_You can count on me._

_I'll be here._

The words came naturally.

_As long as you need me._

 


End file.
